Feeling Undead Inside
by Woody K
Summary: Nowi participated in a zombie orgy. Request from Swagmaster69696969.
1. Chapter 1

Nowi was never rescued from slavers and she was sold and bought by mages who kept her naked all the time and treated her as a test subject by having her breed with zombies to breed the ultimate zombie dragon.

It all started when Nowi was sent to a cemetery and the moment it turned midnight, a swarm of zombies came out, rising from their graves, out of the grass and dirt and they were visible in the night. They all started fucking Nowi endless until sunrise. She had been trained for this and knew how do zombies like the back of her hand. Also, Nowi was completely naked on the way there.

She was flipped to her back and pinned as one zombie smiled evilly. His eye balls hung to his cheeks and nose was totally ripped off. Since Nowi left all of her clothes behind, she was showing her totally naked body, revealing her nice cleavage and wet vagina, she said to the zombies, "Do whatever you want to me, zombies. Give me all you got."

He smiled as he stared at Nowi, showing her nice sized D cup breasts. Nowi cried as two zombies sucked her nipples and licked her tits, "Oh god, yes!"

Also, Nowi felt a third zombie prod her pussy and whimpered as it turned her on. The zombies smiled at the sound and shoved as they began to invade her tight body. She closed her eyes tight as a fourth zombie rammed his cock in and out of her hard and fast. To them, Nowi felt pretty tight in her pussy, like she hadn't had a dick in her for at least a year or two.

More zombies held her tits and continued to pound her deeper and harder. Her cum was flowing in gallons like a river and her cries of please turned into screams of pleasure as the undead kept her under their control, like how Nowi was supposed to by the mages.

Nowi was wearing out as zombies just pounded and humped the crap out of her pussy with their lustful cocks all throught the night, she opened her eyes and smiled as once more her cum oozed around their cock, then she fainted as they kept going until they got off and filled her pussy up. They stood up and smiled at the nude woman, who was wearing nothing but a smile.

Even more zombies came and they smiled at the young woman. She saw their cocks erect and oozing a yellowish green slime, she was ready to get screwed some more. After all, Nowi was constantly ordered to be submissive to the sexuality of zombies.

As Nowi slowly fingered herself in preparation of what was to come, the zombies grunted and headed towards her. She screamed, "Oh god! Come and get me, you pervy, undead monsters!"

While Nowi fingered herself some more and even sat on her butt to fully expose her vagina with her clitoris and labia all on display, she called out to them, "Go on, zombies! I'm helpless, completely naked and at everyone's mercy!"

Given her encouragement and permission, one zombie grabbed her throat and lifted her up. She felt herself being fired up as it grabbed and kneaded her firm tits. Nowi looked as he began sucking them, she asked another zombies to take care of her other breast, she knew very well she was definitely up for a gang bang, the mages made that decision and she was told to stick with it all night.

After she had endured up to five minutes of breastfeeding the zombies, they both dropped her and fell to the floor dead, there were three other zombies headed for her, grinning wickedly. One tackled her and Nowi screamed in pleasure as she landed on her chest and felt him holding her head down as he had his hands rove her little ass.

He then grunted as he entered her pussy, Nowi screamed even louder as the attacking zombie entered her fully naked body and took full control of it. As he pounded her deep and hard, he held her head down to the floor and had her exposed ass up with her knees on the floor. It was a very, very compromising position and they were both loving it a lot.

She became very aware of the feelings that was beginning to hit as her naked pussy kept moistening more and more with every second. Nowi looked as thrust after thrust, the zombie dug deeper and got harder. Finally, it happened, her cum was pouring in liters, it spilled out around the zombie's dick. He grunted and felt the warmth, he picked up pace and she encouraged him to do it more. While Nowi kept taking it without resisiting, she was not at all fighting it as much as she could, she was quickly losing it with every minute.

Nowi felt the zombie spew another of his loads into her nude body, but then she had inadvertently lifted a leg and kicked him off of her and his head went flying into the a nearby tombstone, leaving the headless walking corpse wandering away aimlessly. She rolled to her back as another zombie had towered over her, groaning and moaning. Then, he fell face first into her lap and now he was licking and sucking her pussy until she climaxed.

She stood up, still naked, oozing zombie cum and covered in decomposing slim, she looked for more zombies that wanted a piece of her, but it seemed there were no more zombies. Then, she saw the sun rising, so she had to run back home without any clothes, she snuck naked in public and made it back to the mages without getting caught.

Days later, she was confirmed to be pregnant and when the offspring turned 18, she had sex with the dragon offspring she herself bore, including Nah, who would be a zombie dragon mutant.


	2. Chapter 2

Decades later, Nah had turned Nowi into a zombie. Now they were both undead and wanted each other. Nah leaned back, spread her legs for Nowi and patted her pussy, saying, "Come to me, my hot baby...take my body and do whatever you want, as long as you make me cum DAMN hard."

Nowi smiled and slid her body between Nah's thighs, she massaged her pretty pussy while kissing it, then slid her tongue into Nah's mouth. Nah whimpered and tried to get more of her lips with Nowi's, so she asked Nowi to fuck her vagina harder with her tongue as she purred at her. Soon, Nowi parted her lips from Nah's cunt lips and spoke with her hot breath against her ear, "Nah? You know what I want, don't you?"

Nah responded, "Fuck yes...fuck yes, I do...lie down and give your ass to your very own slutty fucktoy. Your ass belongs to me and vice versa."

With a giggle, Nowi smiled and lied on her tummy, surrendering her ass and sweet pussy to Nah, the woman that knew how to make her cum and cum and cum. As Nah held Nowi's perfect ass, she slid her long tongue along the crack of her butt. Nowi raised her ass in the air for Nah and moaned, "Ooooooooooohhhhh Nah...yes, yes yes."

As Nah's lips were planting soft kissed on the butt cheeks, her tongue was licking all the dough on her rump, Nowi's body was tensing up as a result. She could have made Nowi cum immediately, but Nah was in the mood to play with her and not end things too early, the whole lovemaking ordeal made both zombies hot as hell. They just wanted to be each other's devilish little slut.

In a minute, Nah was attacking Nowi with a double dildo that was lying around and had one end buried deep inside her and ramming the other end to the back of her sloppy and drippy pussy. Nah straddled Nowi's ass, resting her large, swollen pussy on one of her firm buttocks, which made Nowi's entire body start shaking.

Nah felt her hot juices flow down between the cheeks of Nowi's bare butt and flood her opening as she slowly fucked herself on her, Nowi raised her ass even higher for Nah and urged her on, "Yeah Nah! Cum on my ass!"

Given Nowi's encouragement, Nah rubbed her harder on her butt cheek, fucking against it ferociously and screaming as her juices formed a river down her back. Deep inside Nah, an earthquake orgasm was building and she was shaking hard and she screamed, "Fuck YES! Cumming on YOU, Nowi! OOOOOHHHHH FUCK!"

Finally, Nah came and came so fucking hard. Her cum flowed from her pussy and Nah kept fucking herself against Nowi, riding her butt cheek as she came so much.

When her orgasm passed, Nowi stayed put with her tummy on the bench and Nah gently laid herself on top of her, her pussy still oozing cum on her ass. Nowi was rubbing her bottom against Nah as much as she could, being under her and moaning, "Nah...please...fuck me now...please fuck me!"

Because Nah had Nowi pinned down, she was in control and teased the back of her neck, licking her there and sucking her skin. That drove her crazy as Nah slid her mouth near Nowi's ear and asked, "Would you like to cum?"

"FUCK ME, Nah!"

After she said that, juices started pouring from Nah's pussy again as she got her lips close to Nowi's ear so she could feel her hot breath on Nowi's bare skin, her naked body was still shaking as Nah spoke softly. "My precious baby, I can make you cum whenever I want you to cum as many times as I want you to cum. Even when you don't think you can cum again, I can STILL make you cum. I know how and that's why we belong to each other."

Still on her tummy, Nowi had her ass as high in the air as possible, shoving it against Nah's hips while whimpering for her, Nah slid her bare body down her back, trailing hot, wet kisses down her spine to her butt, speaking between kisses and saying things like,

"Shall we see how much of the dildo you can take in your ass? Would you like me to fuck you deep enough to make your ears wiggle, just like how a male would?"

That made Nowi scream in hot anticipation, Nah took it as a yes and slid the dildo down between her ass cheeks. Nowi's body started shaking with excitement as Nah spread her ass cheeks and drove the toy deep into her ass. Nah slipped the penile sex toy into her soaking vagina and massaged her g-spot. All of this made Nowi scream at the top of her lungs and her voice was echoing very loudly, loud enough to be heard within a two mile radius.

Nowi fucked her ass back at Nah to get more of the dildo as her pussy tightened around it, her juices were pouring from her and her body was so tense and so ready to cum as Nowi shouted, "Fuck me, Nah! MAKE ME CUM!"

Her body went crazy and Nowi came so fucking hard that Nah struggled to keep the dildo inside her. It seemed like Nowi's orgasm lasted forever, but it eventually subsided. When it did, Nah laid herself down on the floor and gently pulled Nowi on top of her, she spread her legs and straddled Nah's body, Nowi's breath felt deep and hot against my neck.

Nah wrapped Nowi with her arms and caressed her back while softly rubbing the back of her quivering thighs, Nowi spoke breathlessly against her neck, "Oh...oh my...Nah...I love you sooooooo much..."

"I love YOU, my precious Nowi, forever and ever until the end of time and beyond."

Her breath was still on my neck, "Gee...that's a long time!"

"I know! It's forever and stuff!"


End file.
